Melinda Sordino of the Soul Reaper Kendo club
by A Knight Alone
Summary: What if Melinda moved to Japan after that fateful party? And what happens when she joins the local kendo club? Can the 'way of the sword' change her perspective of life? Bleach/Naruto/Speak crossover AU. Full summary inside. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** After the end of summer party that ended in terror, Melinda finds herself in a new and alien world when her parents decide they would move to Japan. Suffering from psychological trauma of the incident that happened in the party, Melinda is ill, mute, and pessimistic of her future. Now she faces Karakura High school with the wrong rep and the wrong attitude. That is until, Ichigo Kurosaki becomes her peer council and tries to help her speak Japanese. But how can she speak another language when she can't even talk to her parents? What's worse is that Melinda is forced to join a school kendo club called "Soul Reapers". But while she learns the 'way of the sword', Melinda embarks on a spiritual journey of healing and fortitude that prompts her to admit what turned her from a cute, bubbly, and cheerful girl to a mute, sardonic, and self-destructive teenager. And when Merryweather's international and sports team comes to Karakura Town, she sees countless familiar faces- including the boy who terrorized her! Times running out and soul reaper Melinda must find the strength to face her fears and move on. But when her worst nightmare challenges her fortitude, will this unlikely heroine fight back?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, Speak, or Naruto characters.

* * *

**Morning Report: Land of the rising sun**

It is my first day at school. A Japanese one to be specific.

Its actually the first time my mom drives me to school. It's supposed to take us an hour and thirty minutes. She advices/orders me to memorize the directions and routes so I look out the window and pretend to do that.

I don't feel the stomache to do this.

But obviously mom doesn't care. She made/forced me spend the remainder of my summer unpacking (which I didn't do), and looking at Rosetta Stone (which I didn't pay into much). And my backpack is stuffed with a english-japanese dictionary (1), notebooks (7), textbooks (7), pencils (2), eraser (1), and calculator (1).

After the hour and thirty minutes (plus the extra minutes of getting lost) we make it to school. A japanese one.

Mom: "Alright, Melinda just think of this as an American high school."

Me:

Mom: "You know, except the culture and how things works is different. You'll get used to it in no time."

Me:

Mom: "I asked someone to show you around and he'll teach you things like how to write in Kanji, Hiragana, and Katana."

Me:

Mom" (gives me the quickest kiss in the forehead possible) "I'll come back to pick you up when school ends. Have fun sweety."

Before I know it, I'm outside the car and the car speeds away. Maybe mom traded me in for a more happier and obedient daughter. I look at the tall building in front of me. I can't even read what it's called. I turn my head around hoping mom might change her mind and take me back home but as you can see, it's my wishful thinking. And what's worse is that she gave some boy to tutor me. Great. Might as well higher a stranger to watch a toddler. Awesome choice mom.

A boy with black hair and scary eyes brushed past me and gives me a dirty look.

Black hair boy: (something I can't understand)

He goes into the crowd and disappears. If my voice had any function I'd tell him to go screw himself. Maybe if I wasn't scared all the time I'd throw something at him. At least I'm not in Syracuse. I would have gotten dirtier looks. I take a deep breath.

Let the nightmares begin.

**50 or 30 seconds?**

I don't pay attention to the kids much but I do notice they're not as nerdy as I pictured. They're no different than the kids in America. They use their cell phones, they're in groups, and they look capable of bullying someone. Looks like I'll have to keep my guard up if I want to last at least 50 seconds in this school.

I go inside the building into a small spaced room and see that everyone is taking off their shoes and putting them in the shoe lockers. That's stupid if you ask me. I mean what if someone stole them? It reminds me of kindergarden, but I put my shoes in the locker anyway. I see that the kids are taking a pink/blue shoes and putting them on then leaving. I do the same and put on the baby blue shoes on because I don't like pink much.

When I try to continue my way to the hallway a tall guy comes out of now where in front of me. He's wearing a scarf on top of his head and circle sunglasses. I could tell he's scowling at me because he's barking. Huh, so much for 50 seconds. I can't even last for more than 30 seconds. I have to say something. Come on Mel, what did two minutes of Rosetta Stone teach you?

Me:

Too late. I don't think my disabled voice chord helped the situation much. Because he not only explodes but he grabs my arm and drags me back to the entrance and points at the pink shoes. Kids are giggling while walking, but I'm not sure if they're laughing at me, him, or both. He forces me to put on the pink shoes, yells at me some more and storms away. I run upstairs before anyone else could catch me.

It didn't matter whether or not I said something or not the outcome wouldn't have change. He didn't want to hear what I had to say. Nobody does.

**Class room comparson**

I don't what to do. I'm as lost as a cub without its mom. Merryweather wasn't as complicated as whatever-this-school's-called is. The only reason why I know what class I'm going to is because mom gave me the class number before hand. It's 2-5. I also figure out that if I copy whatever girls do, I should last longer than 30 seconds this time.

I sit in the back of the row by myself and look around the classroom like it's a museum exhibit. It's not so different than an average middle school class. It doesn't have anything hanging in the walls which is the only difference. Everyone ignores me which is fine because I don't think I could handle talking to people. The only reason why I haven't thrown up yet is because it's better than going in a school where everyone hates you. Best part of all, IT isn't here. I bite my tongue and chew it up until it bleeds. My blood tastes like metal.

Then the bell rings, everyone sits down as a teacher comes in. He's tan with a scar across his face, but he doesn't look as unpleasant as the dude in the glasses before. He's got a brown pony tail hair and he reminds me of dolphin. He looks nice enough to give me candy. Dolphin writes on the board and talks briefly. Then I copy the class and take out a green thin texbook. I think where learning about history.

Then I space out. There's no point in trying to listen to someone you don't understand.

Dolphin suddenly yells "Naruto!" making me jump. I thought he might be yelling me, I realize that yelling at a kid next to me. He's a blond boy with blue eyes and doesn't even look Japanese. He's got whiskers which makes me think about a fox. He is caught reading a magazine that has a cover of a naked woman. Dolphin yells at Whiskers but Whiskers yells in english "It's not porn!" and runs out of the class.

Everyone laughs but me.

**All teachers are V**

The other difference between this high school and the american high school is that different teachers come to us instead of us coming to them. They were all anything but normal.

One teacher was 15 minutes late before he showed up to class and he had white spikey hair and half of his face was covered with a mask that made him look like a ninja. he teaches english.

The next teacher was a tall tan guy who looked completely lazy and he had a beard and a sideburn. I couldn't stop staring at them. He was supposed to teach math. He made everyone do a handout while he was playing solitare on the computar.

The one after that was a lady who was beautiful and had red eyes. I think she's a V. She taught us science since I saw her draw an atom.

Hypotheis: I'm not really in Japan. I was kidnapped by Vs during the party and they want to probe my brain into thinking my life hell so study me like a lab-rat.

Prediction: I'll wake up in the Syracuse mental hospital.

**Lunch pal**

Finally lunch starts. The kids get to eat anywhere they want. Even in their classroom. They got their own lunchboxes and hung out with their friends. I don't have lunch and I definately don't have friends. I leave my classroom go to the cafeteria. I don't mind not having anyone to talk to except I'm hungry and I forgot to bring money. I need to get some food before I feel the need to eat all my papers.

When I get to the cafeteria I feel like I am in Merryweather. Before I know it a bolonga sausage smashes into my school uniform. I watch it slip down my blazer while some people are laughing at me. Someone takes a picture of me with his iphone. I feel dizzy. Someone else is saying sorry to me but I run through the doors trying to make my way to the girls room.

Before I could get there the tall scarf guy who yelled at me, comes up to me. Guess what he does? Bad-mouths me! I mean sure I don't what he's saying, but if he's scowling at me I'm going to have to assume he's not saying "You're existence means everything to me!".

Ignoring him completely, I run to the girls bathroom and throw up in the toilet and cough a couple of times. I feel I went through one hundred roller coasters. I'm sick. When I force myself to the sink, a pretty and skinny girl whose shorter than me stares me and gasped. She has black normal length hair with a strand in front of her face and sharp purple eyes. Tired, I lean against the wall.

Oh boy, here comes humiliation and embarrassment.

I wait for her to get disgusted or laugh at me but she doesn't. Instead she frantically gets paper towel rinses it and wipes my dirty mouth with it while trying to talk to me. She eventually figures out that I can't understand her so she speaks english.

Purple eyes: "What happened? Are you okay?"

I tried to nod but my body malfunctioned. And of course my voice is out of commission.

Purple eyes mutters something like "Of course she's not" and drags me outside. I practically collasp on the bench nearest to me. She makes me lay sideways so I don't choke on my puke. She leaves and comes back with a water bottle, trying to give to me.

Purple eyes: "Here drink it, it's mine. I didn't drink out of it I swear."

I sit up weakly and drink slowly.

Purple eyes: "You look awful. Did you eat?"

I shook my head. She takes out her lunch box and opens the top. I see rice, fish, eggs, vegetables, and pickles begging me to eat them.

Purple eyes: "Go on, eat it. I'm not hungry."

With my bare hands I start with the eggs, then I go for the pickes and fish. I stop and look at her. Purple studies me like I'm a bad experiment. She puts her hand in my shoulder.

Purple eyes: "Let's take you to the nurse."

**Nurse Lady**

The nurse lady is so nice-she gave me a popsicle.

She tells Purple eyes that I was fine, just nervous and having a meltdown. Nurse Lady had super long black hair, braided in the front. Her eyes are blue and peaceful. I don't even know her but I get the feeling that if I trusted her with my dog (if I had one) she won't let him eat chocolate. I wonder if mom really did trade for some other daughter. Then Nurse Lady could be my mom

Purple eyes leaves after knowing that I'm okay. I wanted to thank her but my feel my throat squeezing tight. Like someone was strangling me. I feel really bad about not doing it.

I curl myself in the furry blanket and take a nap. If the nurses office is like this every day then I'll get used to staying in this school.

**Wait- School's not over yet?**

Eventually Nurse Lady sends me to 7th period which is only going to last 25 minutes left. I don't mind much since she waited until I woke up on my own instead of shaking me awake. I manage to thank her even in a weak voice. She smiles and says anytime.

But I immediately wish I haven't left. The jerk with the scarf is teaching History to the class. He sends me outside for being late.

So I sit there leaning against the wall. It doesn't matter where I go or what I do. There's no point in learning. It's not like you'll really need it in real life. There's no point in talking when anyone if they're not going to listen. Here I'll just ignored because I'm weird which I could deal with. In Merryweather I would have been ignored because of what I did at that party. I could have been bullied too. Either way I'm appreciated like a pebble in the shoe.

But I still miss the Syracuse snow.

The sound of a bell wakes me up. I wipe the drool off of my chin. I must have fallen asleep. No one has left the room except for the scarf teacher. He gives me a mean look and ignores me as he leaves. If it was still legal for teachers to beat kids I would have gotten a dozen scars from him. I don't go back to class. I hate there. I've got nothing to learn and nothing to do. But I see my ninja english teacher standing there before me. I don't know how long he's been here but I am freaked out.

Ninja Teacher: "Are you all right?"

Me:

Ninja Teacher: "Why aren't you in class? The class meeting has started."

Me: (shrug)

Ninja Teacher: (reaches for my hand) "Can't have you looking like a homeless bum."

I take his hand wordlessly. The ninja teacher isn't so bad. He never yelled at me even when I slept during class. He never even called me to answer a problem. I might give him a gift if teacher appreciation week comes.

During the class meeting, a tall boy with spikey orange hair comes up to me. His eyes are brown and look scary. What's worse is that I think I've seen him before.

Orange: "Are you Melinda Sordino?"

I nod.

Orange: "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and starting today I'm your tudor and student counselor. It's my job and responsibility to keep you alive and to make sure you last until school ends. You've got something to say, you say it to me first. I'll answer whatever questions you have and I'll help you no matter how long it takes. Are we clear?"

Me:

Ah hell.

* * *

**A/N:** Just to let you guys know, the guy who picks on Melinda is Ebisu. I picked him because he's the closest one to Mr. Neck as I could find. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Again, I do not own any Speak, Bleach, and Naruto characters. Enjoy!

* * *

**a i u e o**

From where I see it I've got four options:

a) Make him look somewhere else and run for it.

b) Just run like it's resident evil and the whole school is filled with zombies.

c) Stab him and then run.

d) Give him the silent treatment in hopes he'll quit.

Hmm. Maybe d) is a more appropriate response. You know, a hushquiet Melindagirl response. Like the flight-or-fight response. Even if he does yell at me, he'll get sick of me and go away. He wouldn't be the first.

Ichigo is still staring at me in the face. He refuses to break eye contact. I hate him. I wish he goes away.

Ichigo: "Sordino, I'm talking to you. And I know you speak english."

Me:

Ichigo: (sighs) "Look, I'm not asking a whole lot from you."

Me:

Ichigo: "Tell you what, I'll start small and show you how write. Then I'll teach you how to read. And eventually you'll memorize a lot. We'll start with Hiragana."

He takes out a booklet and flips out a couple of pages. Curiously I look at them and see letters english letters: _**a i u e o.**_

Ichigo: "This how you write it in english and this is how you write it in hiragana."

He writes it all in the book really fast. I could barely keep up with his strokes. When he finishes I see: **あ い う え お.**

Ichigo: "Think of hiragana as cursive, we use it when we're not writing Kanji. I think Hiragana's a good place to start. We practice writing **a **first. First stroke you make a horizontal line from left to right like this. At second stroke, you make a vertical line downward like this. And third stroke you make a small loop at the bottom like this **あ**. You try."

Somehow I can process some of that. He passed me his pencil and pushes the book toward my side. The book gives you instructions, giveses a example, and makes you do it. There are a lot of lines that probably follow to the back page to pratice. Ichigo wrote on the first line and now I must write on the second. I pick up the pencil and try to write.

Unfortunately I suck.

I couldn't tell if how long or short the first stroke it's supposed to be. Same problem is on second stroke. And third, my loop looks like a dead worm.

Ichigo: "Good try Sordino, nobody has a perfect **a**. You can practice at home. Your mom asked the principle to let you off on the homeworks you have for class. At least until you know enough."

Off on the homworks? Meaning I don't have to do any homework? I think I'm going to like this school.

Ichigo: "The only assignments you're getting is the one I give you."

Figures. I should have known I wasn't that lucky by a long shot.

Ichigo: "So tell me, do you have Rosetta Stone?"

**The Home. The Work. The Debate.**

My new home is an apartment and as I discovered, it's not bad looking at all. We live on the 2nd floor and our door is near the stairs. It looks small on the outside but on the inside it's very wide-spaced and it has two bathrooms. One near mom and dad's room and the other near my room. The living room has more space than all of the rooms so most of mom and dad's stuff is there. The kitchen and the dining room is combined together.

I forgot that we don't have a house until mom and I come home from school. Dad is still at work because he's there until five o'clock. He should be home in about 15 minutes. Mom didn't get to ask me how school was while we were driving home because she was on the phone. Which was fine by me. When she does ask me how was school, I give her incoherent mumbles with a half-shrug meaning it was okay, then I go to my room and shut the door.

Mom and I haven't talked since we moved. I mean, mom does try to talk to me but I don't acknowledge it much and pretend to read. In fact I don't think I said anything to her since before we moved. Now that I do remember, I didn't say a word to mom after the party. I didn't even talk to dad. I don't know why I didn't talk to my own parents. Somethings really wrong me. They didn't do anything to receive the silent treatment. But whenever I try to tell them about the party, IT, or my situation I feel a thick and heavy ice stuck in my throat and butterflies start bursting out of my stomach. My whole body sweats and my eyeballs get stabbed in the back by hot needles and water. In other words I wind up having something I call a nuclear meltdown. They did somewhat picked up on it but they didn't dwell on it for long. Mom calls it a phase and Dad calls it girl's stuff. After all, they have a lot more to focus their attention on than just some ungrateful kid. It's not so bad. I'm not that lonely to want my parents' attention. I tried and I failed. Time to move on. I've got other things to worry about anyway.

My room is medium-sized, kind of small. My bed is near a corner and I have a computer-desk right next to bed. My TV is across the room from my bed and next to the closet. The door is at the far left. My suitcase is in another corner along with my box and other luggage. Samurai statues and helmets decorate here and there along with some buddhist figures. I guess mom figured the room would be less plain she brought culture and history to it. The background is yellow, too bright for my taste. It doesn't have the hushquiet Melindagirl flavor. Well, I didn't what is it but it's not yellow for sure. On the other hand, I'm not going to complain since mom went out her way to get stuff to keep me company. The room is nice, it gives me comfort. Makes me feel safe and somewhat protected. At least the samurai statues make me feel like their protecting me, especially that japanese sword right above the TV. I think it's called a katana. The buddhist ones make me forget about about my numbness, my parents, IT, the party, school, and other stuff.

I drop my bag in the bed and sit down at the computer chair. I don't know what I want to do next. I don't go on the internet much. There's nothing for me to do. Even if I watch videos, play games. and read articles, what next? There's no purpose to it. Sure it's fun at first but what happens next? That's right, nothing. Nothing else to do but to keep surfing. This is why kids are getting more and more fat.

I didn't think like that in seventh grade. The computar used to be like my personal butler and the internet was my cup of tea. I was so excited about watching Inuyasha, I would go online to watch episodes and read manga chapters. Sometimes the episodes would be in Japanese without english subtitles. Whenever that happened, I would be all over translating it. One time I translated a whole conversation. I would memorize a lot of phases because I practically drilled in inside my brain and MADE myself remember it. I daydreamed my life in Japan in Kagome's shoes and pretended to be Japanese. I would talk nonstop about it with my friends. I even used my robe to pretend I was wearing a kimono. My parents would hear me speak Japanese to myself all weekend and suggest I should be an actress. And back then, I secretly hoped to become a manga artist after graduating college because I was obsessed with drawing the characters, the weapons, and even landscape. I even drew myself, my friends and my parents as Inuyasha characters. Now that I look back, it's hard to imagine myself being that naive.

I could take a nap and dream. But then I'd just get nightmares. The nightmare is me being in Merryweather and IT chasing me while the kids ignore and laugh at me. I would wake up with the nuclear meltdown. Then I would cry, throw up in my bathroom and cry some more until I fell asleep either on the floor or my bed. And when I'd wake up again, I would feel empty like a black hole. It was the same nightmare every time I got one. Sometimes I'd wonder if I should just kill myself. One time, I took a out scissors and pointed it at my throat whispering to myself to just end it. But then I chickened out and put it back down. On the other hand, having the same nightmare makes me wish I finished myself off. So taking a nap is also crossed from my to-do list. Homework is an option. Ichigo didn't give me that much to do, he just told me to practice my hiragana and look at Rosetta Stone more. And I don't want him nagging me so I unzip my back pack open and take out the booklet and flip to the page where we started. I take out my pencil and get started on my homework.

**Rosetta Stone**

I didn't do much of the homework. I quit by the time I get to **m****a**. I'm too frustrated with my crappy handwriting to finish. After dinner, taking a shower, and putting on my PJs, I find myself just sitting here in the computer chair. Again. I could just fall a sleep but I'm not ready for that just yet. I could try to finish my homework but the thought of it gave me a headache so I put it back in my bag. Ichigo could cuss me out for all I could care. I hate him anyway. It's pointless. After school ends he's going to dump me in the trash and move on in his life without even looking back. I don't have a future. I might as well go look for a community college or kill myself and end it. These days, cutting my belly open with a kitchen knife is tempting.

Maybe I should finish unpacking. You know, something I probably should've done before school started. But I'm not in the mood to do that yet. I could look at Rosetta Stone more. Something I also should've done before school started. It may be pointless to do hiragana but studying Japanese isn't such a bad idea. If I could make it through one lousy day, understanding someone and not being yelled at, then it'd be a miracle.

During the first week in Japan, mom and dad paid big bucks for getting me a tudor. The tudor didn't look japanese, he had blond hair and brown eyes. The only thing that made him look japanese the wooden sandles. I didn't bother to remember his name, so I called him Mr. Hats-and-clogs. He was a complete chatterbox and annoying because he smiled way too much. So for the most part I ignored him. But he was nice and left me stuff to look over. I only remember doing half of the work. Yet surprisingly, I never threw away the things he gave me.

I turn on the computar and finish where I left off.

**Numb **

Now I'm ready to sleep. I filled my brian with enough Japanese for one night. I skipped some lessons to look at conversation, emergancy, and ettiquette phases (what? it wont kill me to be polite). I even learned slurs kids use.

In my bed, I try not to think. Thinking leads to bad dreams which leads to the nuclear meltdown. But the thought of Ichigo manages to pop into my head like a commercial advertisement on TV. Did I see him before? I never went out during my short lived summer vacation in whatever-this-town's-called.

Maybe I saw him at that party. Is that why I hate him?

Why do I hate him? He's not IT.

I can't imagine myself seeing him anywhere else. I mean, I didn't go out before we left Syracuse.

Where did I see Ichigo? Where?

I tug myself under the blanket. I close my eyes and mouth and try to drift to sleep. I have to sleep. I can't think about it. Thinking about the party makes me feel-

numb.

**This morning...**

I'm so tired I think I'll fall in a coma at any second of my god-forsaken day.

But the school doesn't spare me. Neither does my alarm clock (which I think I'll smash with a hammer later) or my mom. We drive to school a little quicker this time since mom found a short cut to school. I still pretend I'm doing as she asks/orders.

Mom: "Oh Melinda. I never got around to asking you how was your tudor. You know, Ichigo Kurosaki."

You mean the one who looks like a teen psychopathic killer on the loose? The one who could strangle me to death? The guy I want to stay away from? Probably the guy who could hate my guts? Oh he and I are doing just fine. So fine, I think I'm going to jump out of the car if I have to see him again.

Mom: "Mel, honey. What was he like?"

Me: (I shrug) "We're okay."

Mom: "I hope he's treating you well. Your dad said that he's a great kid. He's the best english-speaker in Karakura High."

Karakura High? Is that my school's name? Well mystery solved.

Mom: "But his hair is so-orange! That must bother some people. Why would his parents let him dye his own hair like that? Is that supposed to be popular?"

Mom has a problem with kids dying their hair. She likes things to stay natural and doesn't want it changed into something bizzare and unique. It's like she thinks the dyed hair could stay permanent or something. Punks and gothic groups freak her out. I used go on my knees to beg mom to let me dye my hair. When she said no, I used wigs to picture my hair dyed with Rachel my ex-best friend. I get the feeling that Ichigo hair isn't dyed. But that's not something I want to tell my mom, just to spare her the fainting spell.

Mom: "Melinda? We're at school."

I just notice that we're at school earlier than usual. I look at her quizzically. You have alot of explaining to do, mom.

Mom: "Didn't Ichigo tell you? You have to come to school early so he can tell you about your studies. You did do your homework, right?"

Homework? Oh yeah, that homework. I nodded. At least I attempted to do it.

Mom: "Good, because the last thing we all need is you not doing you're homework. You need to excel in your school work. I want you to succeed in life, Melinda. To go to a University with a scholarship and be set for life."

Boy, will she be in for a surprise when she finds me in a community college and not in Havard. It just might break her heart but she'll get over it. At least I decided last night not to live in a homeless shelfter and that's as far as I go to planing a future. She could just adopt some kid or something.

I take my bag and hustle out of the car. This is one of those times when I'd rather be in school than listen to my mom talk about a thought-gagging bull crap about ME having a future.

Mom: "Have a nice a day honey."

The only thing I give her is a weak half smile and enter the building: Karakura High School.

**Talking is no option but...**

Ichigo looks very angry this morning. He's got bruises on his arm and face. His uniform is wrinkled with dirt. His bleachy hair stands out more than usual. Me not finishing my homework doesn't help. He groans and shuffles his hair with his hand, probably trying not to snap.

Ichigo: "Sordino, why didn't you finish your work?"

What excuse should I make: I was tired? It was too hard? I need help? I'm sick? I'm unstable? I fail at having a social life? I'm miserable? Kill me now? My life's hell? My parents are secretly plotting to trade me in for a chinese orphan who could be an unrecognized genius? I can't talk? I could go on forever like this but that wouldn't help Ichigo's job.

Me: (shrug)

Ichigo: (sighs) "Sordino, are you serous? You're really not going to at least tell me why didn't you finish homework? Great job, because now we're going to have do more work than necessary. We might even have to finish it during lunch."

He takes out another booklet that says Katana and the next booklet that says Kanji.

Ichigo: "Finish your homework and do those next. The bookmarks have your assignment. I have to go to the bathroom and you better be done with Hiragana when I get back."

He leaves me in a empty room that smells of chalk and stuffy heat. The desks are all in a neat row but it's sorta creepy. I could practically see dust flying around like bugs waving at me. A ghost could hunt here. Or maybe the whole school. Maybe there is one. I'd assume this is the detention room.

I silently debate on what should I do. I'd like to ask him what happened but there are just things where talking about sucky things just isn't good enough. Nor helpful. In fact I think it makes things worse because no one wants to hear about it. I would know. The clock is ticking to 8. Should I do the homework or leave? If carrot-tops wasn't mad before he is now. I need to give him some space. I could always do it by myself.

I gather my books and head towards the door.

**The top four boys you might want to stay away from if you're popular**

The bell rings by the time I get to homeroom. The students are everywhere in groups. Most are in their desks talking to each other. I feel a little more pleasant since I can now understand what people are talking about; something about clubs, arcade, and homework. I go to the back of the room and sit down. I don't notice Whiskers next to me until I see him with a middle-school stupid grin on his face.

Whiskers: (Japanese) "Hey guys, guess what I did yesterday?"

He turns around to three boys behind me; one looked like pineapple only with black spiky ponytail and has a tan, the next a fat boy who is stuffing his face with chips and smells like barbeque (he could be the next Tommy Boy). He's got swirls on his cheeks. And the last one is wearing a grey coat and has a hoody over his head. I can't tell if he's wearing a uniform because he's coat is zipped up. He reminds me of a dog because of his slitty pupils and his nails that could be clawed. Like the big bad wolf or Inuyasha. I don't think he's cut out to be full human.

Pineapple: "What? you're gay?"

Whiskers: "No stupid! Look at what I did to the principle's statue!"

The three got up from their desks and look outside.

Pinapple: "Holy shit..."

Fat boy: (still eating) "You gave him a wig and a spider-man underwear?"

Inuyasha: "Isn't that YOU'RE spider-man underwear?"

Whiskers: "Uh...anyway, that's my master piece! Believe it!"

Pinapple: "Oh I believe it alright. That you're royaly screwed."

Whiskers: "Don't worry, nobody'll notice, not even that perv Ebisu. Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

I almost curl a grin. And if my lips weren't so stitched together, I would probably be laughing by now. If I was sane and non-suicidal, I'd offer advice. These guys are pretty funny.

Inuyasha: "Dude, no one even has to say anything. Everyone knows you did it."

Whiskers: "Oh yeah? How?"

Pinapple: "For one thing, you're practically shouting it. And second, you've been doing stuff like this since middle school."

Fat boy: "Basically, no one has to snitch."

Whiskers: "Wanna bet?"

Pinapple: "Yeah as much as we'd love to take money from you, you need it for lunch."

Inuyasha: "Besides, there's probably not that much to take from you anyway."

Whiskers: "What's that?"

Then the ninja teacher comes in. "Sorry I'm late class, I was lost. Now please take out your homework from yesterday."

All four boys: "Oh #$%!"

Pineapple sighs and leans his chin on the palm of his hand. "What a drag..."

**Kenny vs Freddy**

I realize something when first class ended; History was first yesterday and english was next. I'm confused but don't dwell on it. Basically all of four periods are switched around today and it's no trouble for me. I can damn well understand what's going on. At least most of it anyway. Whiskers is sent to the office when second class begins. Shocker.

The bell rings eventually to lunch time. I don't want to go to the cafeteria but I'm starving and don't have much of a choice. But it's a no-brainer considering scarf teacher or Ichigo (far worse) could be anywhere in the school. I need to keep my super-invinciple-ignorable-quiet-Melindagirl shield on. On my way to the cafetiria, I manage to dodge trouble without letting my guard down. I hide in the girls bathroom whenever I see scarf teacher in the hallway but I don't see Ichigo anywhere. Good. Maybe God doesn't hate after all. I could see the cafeteria not too far away from where I stand. My nose and throat can practically taste french fries.

I peak through the door and look around the now empty hallway to make sure it's completely safe. The Melindagirl Shield is on. It's safe. As I hurry my way through the hallway, I suddenly feel like I'm Dorothy from Wizard of Oz. Trying to find my way-

Out of the blue, something really hard hits me and I fall on the floor. It's like I ran into the wall only it's too meaty to be concrete. I have shorts underneath my skirt so I'm not worried about being exposed. A huge shadow covers me as I rise on my bottom. What stands above me is something far worse than Freddy Krueger. For one thing, he's freakishly tall and another thing, he's got a pirate patch with a huge scar which is cut down. He has no eyebrows and his hair is spiked like a turkey's feathers with bells the ends. Seriously, if he was in the 'Nightmare on Elm Street' series, he would've killed Freddy Krueger permanently. He's looking down on me like I'm a squashable half-dead ant. I think I'm going to pee in myself any minute now. The nuclear meltdown is making me dizzy.

The monster: "Watch it Kiddo."

Then a cute little girl (complete contrast of him) with bleachy pink hair and red eyes peaks from behind the monster. She looks like she should be in elementary school.

Little girl: "Oooh Kenny! I think you knocked her over!"

Kenny: "No I didn't. She ran into me. Ain't that right, kiddo?"

Me:

Suddenly, my ears go deaf. I fade to white and black out. The last thing I hear is a faint "What did I do?"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for being late, it's harder to have Melinda's POV than it looks. It was long and tiring but I think I've managed to wrap things up. And as you noticed, Melinda is in a tight spot with Kenny! She just doesn't have much luck with grown ups, does she? Notice that I threw in suicidal thoughts in this chapter. It sounds bizarre for anyone who read 'Speak' but I think that realistically she can't last a long period of time keeping a secret like that and not think about killing herself. Also, notice Ichigo is calling her 'Sordino', it's impolite to call classmates by their first names. If you have questions about the characters, or you just have comments, don't hesitate to review.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
